Unnatural Love
by fairlyunique
Summary: Dr. Casey Montgomery was wanting to have a normal life after the events of Thanos. But when she meets a certain super soldier, she doesn't know if normal would be the right word.
1. Chapter 1

Unnatural love is back for everyone who was wondering where it went. I didn't know what to do with this story until I saw Infinity war and became inspired. I changed a few things about Casey and no one died, because I'm still mad that they did. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Steve couldn't believe that he let Natasha talk him into going to a club. He had just gotten back from being in hiding. After he once again helped save the world for an attacker that no one would ever be prepared for. The United Nations tore up the Sokovia Accords and everyone who didn't sign received a pardon. There were two Avengers who received the most deserving pardon there was. Bucky and Wanda. Wanda was granted to become a full fledged American citizen. But she had different plans, having dual citizenship in both Sokovia and America. Not wanting to forget her roots about the country that raised her. While Bucky was the only person in control of his mind, for once and for all. He later received a formal Military ceremony to receive his Purple Heart, Medal of Honor, and Distinguished Service Cross. The same medals Steve received when he was fawed from the ice. Now Steve and Tony took Clint's advice and retired.

Sighing softly, Steve looked up from his spot by the bar and found Natasha dancing with a man, who looked like he rolled around in shiny light brown paint. Rolling his eyes at his friend's antics, he knew that she could protect herself. Honestly, she could kill him five different ways with her pinky toe. If he got oo hands-y for her. So instead of breaking them up and pretending to be a jealous boyfriend until she gave him the signal, Steve ordered another beer. Then out of nowhere, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his middle. Thinking it was Natasha, he didn't tense up like he normally would. This was their getaway plan.

"Hi, honey." A female voice that was definitely not Natasha's said. Tensing up slightly, Steve turned around to face the woman whose hands now resided on his hips. No, she was definitely not Natasha. He read her lips saying ' _Play along._ ' And Steve got the gist that she was trying to get away from someone. Well, it looked like he had to be someone's fake boyfriend tonight.

Wrapping his arm around her neck, Steve smiled softly. Taking in her blonde hair that was curled and braided to the side. She was wearing a short black romper with high heeled boots that made her almost reach the top of his chin. He knew that he was checking her out, but the guy following her needed to know that she wasn't put on the earth for him. "I was wondering when you were going to get here. I thought you stood me up."

"Oh, you know I would never stand you up." She said innocently, reaching her hand up to cup his face. Steve could feel his face tingle, the moment she touched his skin. "You are much to handsome to do something like that too." Looking back behind her quickly, she noticed the guy who was trailing her was gone. Unwrapping herself from Steve, both missing the heat the other was giving off. She gave him a small smile. "Thanks for that. I'm Casey."

"Steve." With a nod of his head, he pushed his drink towards her. "You look like you need it more than I do."

"Thank you." Taking a swig of the beer, she looked around to see her friend's waving her over. "I'll see you around. Thanks for the beer and pretending to be my boyfriend. I don't know what I can do to repay you."

"Not a problem. See you around." He said as she walked away and Natasha replaced Casey's spot. Something Steve wasn't happy about. Natasha didn't need to know he was kicking himself for not getting Casey's number. Or even her last name. "You ready to go now? I talked to a woman."

"Yes, we can go now." Natasha said with a roll of her eyes. She was glad that they could finally leave, she thought to set him up ever since they met, but he wouldn't go for any of her suggestions. So now it was up to him, as long as she brought him to the right places. Steve didn't think a club was the right place to find a woman to settle down with, but Natasha never did say anything about settling down. She just wanted her friend to be happy. "Did you at least get her number this time?"

"No, I didn't have time. I did give her my beer." Steve said hailing a cab to take them back to their apartments.

"Well, that's a start."

* * *

Casey Montgomery hated going to clubs. She would much rather be under a blanket drinking a cup of hot chocolate and watching Netflix than at a club. But unfortunately for her, one of her best friends got dumped and needed a girl's night. An out on the town girl's night. Ever since half the world's population disappeared and reappeared Casey thought that breakups seemed meaningless. But she also knew that the world was trying to get back to what it was. At least the feelings of the people of Earth.

Which is how she found herself getting hit on by some guy who would never have a chance in hell with her. Not because he was ugly, no he was very attractive. But his personality was horrible, he thought he was the hottest person in this club. Trying to press up against her when she said no to going out on the dance floor with him. She had already found the hottest guy in the bar who was by himself. The perfect getaway. Running over to the tall blonde, muscular man, she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hi, honey." Casey said before he turned around in her arms. Taking a deep breath, Casey mouthed ' _Play along._ ' Hoping he knew how to read lips and there was enough light for him to see them move. And her good looks and southern accent was enough to make him seem somewhat interested.

Wrapping his strong arm around her neck, she smiled softly, he took the hint. "I was wondering when you going to get here. I thought you stood me up."

"Oh, I would never stand you up." She said innocently, reaching her hand up to cup his face. He had such amazing skin. It didn't even look like he had a pore. "You are much to handsome to do something like that too." Looking back behind her shoulder quickly, she noticed the guy who was trailing her was gone. Unwrapping herself away from Steve, she smiled softly at him. "Thanks for that. I'm Casey."

"Steve." With a nod of his head, he pushed his drink towards her. "You look like you need it more than I do."

"Thank you." Taking a swig of the beer, she looked around to see her friend's waving her over. "I'll see you around. Thanks for the beer and pretending to be my boyfriend. I don't know how I can ever repay you."

"Not a problem. See you around." He said as she walked away and a short blonde hair woman replaced her.

Hopefully, she didn't get him in trouble with his girlfriend. Looking back behind her she saw both of them laughing. Maybe she was just a friend. Those two very attractive people who are only friends with each other. Maybe she should have gotten his number along with the beer. She'll kick herself late bout that. Right now she had a best friend to cheer up.

"I'm coming y'all."

* * *

"Who was that blonde guy at the club?" Her friend, Lydia asked in the morning. All the girls crashed at Casey's apartment after the clubs. Being the one who lived closest to their favorite bar scene it was a much shorter walk in high heels. And they didn't have to cram into a taxi cab. Casey had always been the mom of the group since college. She was the one who would pull everyone away when they needed to head home before there was a one night stand they would regret or a sick night they would regret. Even though Casey would drink and take just as many shots as the rest of the girls, she never got sick or hungover the next morning. Something the other girls didn't understand. Casey would always say it was in her blood. She was southern after all.

Shrugging her shoulders, Casey handed her a plate of pancakes. "His name is Steve. He saved me from some jackass at the bar."

"He looked hot as hell." Avery, the who's boyfriend broke up with her the night before, said. "I would so have rebound sex with him."

"Raising her eyebrow at her friend. "You would have rebound sex with anyone who looks in your general direction."

"True, but with him, I would so enjoy it much more." Charlie said wiggling her eyebrows as Casey dumped the rest of her coffee in her travel mug. "Why are you all dressed already?"

"Cause some people still have the work on the weekends. Not all of us are teachers or bankers." The feisty blonde said grabbing her scrubs and shoving them into her backpack. "Just lock up before you leave and maybe shower. I can still smell the alcohol on y'all."

"Bye mom!" The two girls yelled as Casey walked out her apartment door.

After her last long surgery of the day, Casey decided that she should get dinner before stopping at home. Stopping at the diner across the street from her apartment, she put in her usual dinner order. It was one of the only restaurants in New York City that she felt back at home. Knowing that it was going to take awhile, she looked around the small diner. And took notice of a familiar head of blonde hair sitting by the window. 'No way.' She thought as she walked closer to the man. And there he was, her knight in shining armor. Steve from the bar.

"Hi." Standing next to his table, she waited for him to set down his newspaper. It brought a smile to her face, reminding her once again of home. Coming from a small town in Tennessee, they still had a newsstand where you could get your daily newspaper. And the shocked look on his face made her smile even greater.

"Casey, right?" Steve said setting down his paper. Watching her nod her head, he motioned her to sit across from him.

Taking a seat, Casey replied. "That would be me. I can't believe we ran into each other again. Within 24 hours, no less. And they say this is such a big city."

"It's nice to see you again." Steve smiled, forgetting about the newspaper he was holding. Her smile was just as captivating as it was last night. "Without the dark lighting and loud music."

"Not a fan of clubs either?"

"Whatever happened to real dancing? And real music?"

"If I knew I would tell you." Casey smiled at the waitress who handed her the to-go bag. "Well, it was nice seeing you again. I would stay and talk but I had a really long shift at the hospital. And I just want to eat, shower and go to bed."

"Not a problem." Steve said understandingly, he could tell she was tired by looking into her blue eyes. Blue eyes that almost rivaled his own. "Um but before I forget to ask and kick myself again. Do you want to get a cup of coffee sometime?"

Bitting the inside of her cheek, Casey nodded her head. "I would like that. I have a late start on Tuesday. 10 o'clock okay with you?"

"10 on Tuesday sounds perfect." Steve said with a genuine smile on his face. And the smile became larger when Casey handed him a napkin with her number on it. "I'll call you."

"Perfect. There's a nice coffee shop across the street from the hospital I work at. That way I won't have to rush to get to work."

"Completely understandable. You have to save lives."

"That I do."

* * *

"He asked you out on a date?" Lydia asked after Casey got home. Apparently, Lydia and Charlie decided that they didn't want to go back to their own apartments. Charlie's ex was moving his stuff out of the apartment today and Lydia decided to keep her company at Casey's apartment. Eating her food and watching her TV. When Casey got home, her two friends were watching Once Upon a Time and eating Ben and Jerry's ice cream.

"Coffee. He asked me out for coffee." Casey said with an eye roll. "Not a date."

"Coffee is a date. The get to know your date, before going out on a real one. Making sure you have anything in common before maybe starting a relationship with each other. Something Brian and I should have done or else we would have known not to move in with each other or you know start a relationship." Charlie said with tears in her eyes as she looked at her best friend since college with a smile to join. "Are you going to go?"

"Yes, I am." Casey said with a smile on her face, knowing Charlie wouldn't want her not to go when she was upset. "He seems like such a nice guy and he's so cute. Hopefully, there is some kind of spark."

"Well when you two were pretending to be a couple, you looked perfect for each other." Lydia said with a smile of her own resting on her lips. This was the first time since college that Casey had any interest in something other than medicine. And she couldn't have been happier. "At least I think you did. I drank a lot."

"That you did." Casey said patting both of her friend's knees. "Get out of my apartment so I can go to bed. I love you both, but neither of you know how to shut up."

"Wow, love you too Casey." The two offended friends said before giving her a hug. "Call us after the coffee date. We want to know everything. From hello to goodbye."

"I will. You know I will."

* * *

"So you saw her again? Who would have thunk that you would see the same girl in the same city, only a couple blocks away from the bar we went too." Natasha said leaning against the countertop at the Avengers Compound. The team was getting ready for team dinner and Steve and Natasha were on cooking duty. Even though he was retired, he still liked to meet with the team every once in awhile to check up. They were his family after all.

"I might have gone back to that area to see if I would get lucky." Steve mumbled as he drained the pasta noodles. He knew most New Yorkers would go places in the same neighborhood they lived in. He just hoped Casey was one of them.

Rolling her green eyes, Natasha pulled out the garlic bread from the over. "And what happened?"

"I asked her to go out for coffee."

"And?" Slapping his arm slightly, mad that he was keeping close to his chest. "Come on Rogers, tell me what happened."

"She said yes." He said with a goofy grin on his face. "We are meeting up on Tuesday before her shift at the hospital."

"That's awesome." She said as the rest of the team walked into the kitchen.

"What's awesome? Me? Yeah, I know." Tony said as he helped himself to a glass of scotch. "Cap doesn't do anything awesome. He's the old man of the group. Historically not awesome."

"It's none of your business anyway, Stark." Steve said pointedly as he passed the billionaire to the table. "And besides Buck is two months older than me."


	2. Chapter 2

Casey took a deep breath before entering the coffee shop. She felt like she dressed up more than she should have. Deciding to wear a simple red dress, that she had tucked away in the back of her closest. This date gave her a reason to wear the dress and not to wear her light green scrubs all day long. It also helped she didn't have any surgeries scheduled for the day. At least planned ones. You did never know what would come in through those ER doors. Life as a doctor was never boring.

Looking around the shop she saw Steve once again sitting by the window reading a newspaper. Hopefully she didn't keep him waiting too long. Grabbing her black coffee from the barista, Casey walked over to Steve.

"Hey Steve." She said sitting down across from him. "I didn't keep you waiting too long did I?"

"No you didn't." Steve smiled at her after closing his newspaper. Setting the paper to the side, he took a good look at her. He felt underdress when he noticed that she was wearing a very nice dress. But he didn't mind being able to look at her. Casey was a very beautiful woman. Her long blonde hair had a slight wave and framed her face. Steve wouldn't mind looking at her every day. "I just got here actually. I was trying to look like I wasn't waiting for someone. Didn't want to look too desperate when you walked through the doors."

Smiling softly, she tucked a piece of blonde hair behind her ear, showing off her sharp, straight chin line. "Well, you did a great job at hiding it."

"Good." Steve leaned against his elbows and took in more of the woman sitting across from him. There was no way this woman would or could be interested in him and his life style. She was a doctor, for goodness sakes! She didn't need to worry about him getting hurt on a mission while she had sick humans to take care of. They needed her full attention, not him. "So um, what do you do at the hospital?"

"I'm a surgeon. Pediatric." Casey proudly said. She loved her job and the kids she took care of. The joy she received when she watched a sick child thrive to being healthy once more. "I just became an attending. No more training wheels."

"That's amazing."

Nodding her head in agreement, she looked over at the man sitting across from her. Steve was wearing a tight fitting casual button up shirt. His hair was slightly longer than the last time she saw him. And his beard was filling in very nicely. If she brought him home, every women in her small town would be all over him. "What do you do?"

"I, uh, retired early." Steve answered honestly, "I'm trying to figure out how to fill my day. You can only workout so much. Sometimes I train others, help them find their form. Then I cook because watching other people workout makes me hungry."

"So working out and cooking? That sounds like a great way to spend retirement at the age of, what 30? What did you do?"

Nodding his head, after he counted how old he at least looks. Steve was about to answer her second question when her pager went off. "Do you need to answer that?"

"No, it's just one of my coworkers telling me they want coffee. She had a long surgery, that started at 1 o'clock last night." Casey said putting the pager back in her purse. Before looking over at Steve. "So I think it's your turn to ask a question."

"Where did you grow up? You have a slight accent. It's not thick but there are some words were you can tell." Steve asked leaning in closer to her, smiling softly when she did the same thing.

"I am from a small town in Tennessee. It's called Acme. Just a couple hours outside of Nashville." Casey explained smiling softly when she thought of her home. "My family still lives there. I was the only one to ever leave. What about you?"

"I grew up in Brooklyn." Steve answered when hears another loud beep coming from her purse. The same sound he heard when her pager went off earlier. "Another coffee delivery?"

Shaking her head, Casey sighed when she saw the flashing 911. "There goes my easy day." Looking back at Steve, she gave him a small smile. "Can we do this again?"

"Of course. Go save a little kids life. I'll call you." Steve said giving her his own smile. Standing up, he watched her throw her bag over her shoulder. "When would be a good time?"

"Um, call me anytime really. I'm good at calling people back. Or I'll have a nurse or an intern answer the phone for me when I'm in surgery." Casey laughed as she awkwardly held her phone in her hand. How do they end this? With a hug? A kiss? Should she just kiss him on the cheek so he knows that she is interested? Maybe that's what she'll do. Kiss on the cheek sounds like the best plan. And that's what she did before her pager went off again. "Bye Steve."

"Bye Casey." Steve whispered holding on to his cheek where she kissed. He was not expecting that, but he sure as hell wasn't complaining. Checking his watch for the time, Steve sighed knowing he was going to be late getting to the Avengers Compound to help Bucky. And if his best friend knew it was about a girl, he would never live it down.

* * *

Casey sighed when she left the operation room. Not because her patient didn't make it. The little boy, Kyle Berie, had been on the operating table more time than she could like. She had been his doctor since she started her fellowship and she had cut into him at least 15 times. He first came in during her third year of residency. The little boy had cancer that would keep coming back every time they would cut it out. And it didn't help that Kyle was the cutest little boy she had ever seen. And had more energy than she knew what to do with. He was all about superheroes. Captain America being his favorite. Whenever he felt strong enough after a surgery him and whoever was taking his vitals would be the Avengers. As long as he was Captain America.

"Dr. Montgomery, you did good in there." Dr. Haraldsen said standing next to her at the nurses station. Dr. Madison Haraldsen had been her boss since Casey had started working at the hospital. Now that they were equals, as Casey finally finished her residency. The two became close, the two weren't too far apart in age. Madison being four years older. The two got along very well. Casey considered Madison to be one of her closest friends. It also helped that she got along with Lydia and Charlie.

"Thank you, Haraldson." Casey said filling out papers, so she didn't have to do them later, before handing them off to her intern. "I just hope that no more cancer comes back. Kyle already needs a new liver from all the surgeries. He's nine years old and basically lives in this hospital."

"Don't worry, Kyle is at the top of the transplant list." Madison said handing over her own chart to the nurse sitting behind the desk. "But that is not what I wanted to talk about."

"What do you want to talk about then?"

"Who was that hunk that you were having coffee with this morning? A nurse saw you talking to him on her break."

Blushing softly, Casey covered her face with her scrub cap. She hated how fast news spread at this hospital. "God, someone saw us? His names Steve, we met at a club."

"You went out to a club and didn't invite me?"

"I did invite you but you were on call." Casey pointed out as they began walking to the attendings break room. "He pretended to be my boyfriend so I could escape from a guy. Then we ran into each other at the diner across the street from my apartment."

"And he asked you out for coffee obviously. Did he ask you out on a real date yet?"

"We made informal plans." Pulling out her phone, she was disappointed that she didn't have a missed call from Steve yet. She knew it was early but she thought he would be the type to call right away. "He said he would call me."

"He'll call you. Just give him a day. Probably just thinks you are busy."

Groaning loudly, Casey thought back to all her past relationships, During college to the end of her intern year. All of them lead up to her being too busy for them. Before she decided to not date until she was finished. "What if he decides that he doesn't want to be with me? I mean I'm a doctor. I could get called away at any moment. Even if we are on a date. What if he decides that's not what he wants to sign up for?"

Putting her hands on her friend's shoulders, Madison gave Casey a look that was always followed by a lecture. "If he decides that you are not worth the fight to be in a relationship with. Then it's his own damn loss. You are an amazing doctor and also, more importantly, an amazing person. If he doesn't see that than he is not worth your time. LIke you said you are a doctor. You get to choose who you want to spend your free time with. And if you think he's not even worth spending a minute with than he is not the one for you."

"Yeah, I needed to hear that." Casey said with a more relaxed look on her face. "You know you would have made a great therapist or life coach."

"Bite your tongue."

* * *

Steve was in the gym after the training session with Bucky, punching a bag. These training sessions with Bucky were different. They weren't even training sessions, just rehab sessions. Teaching Bucky the modern ways of the world. Something Steve had to do on his own. He wanted his best friend to not feel alone while going through this change.

"How did the coffee date go?" Natasha asked holding on to the punching bag for him.

"Good." Giving the bag three more quick jabs and a kick, he began unwrapping his hands. "She had to cut it short. Had to save a child's life. Told me I could call her."

"Are you going too?" His now back to red hair best friend asked.

Nodding his head, he wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Of course I am. I just need to have something planned before I call her."

"She's a doctor right?" Watching Steve nod his head once again, Natasha thought about what he could do. "You could cook for her. I'm sure going out isn't her favorite thing to do after a long day at work. Keep her away from the Avengers and just let her know the real you. Maybe tell her your last name."

"I could do that." Steve agreed, that would be low key. And it would give her an easy out if she didn't want to continue the date any longer for any reason at all. Hopefully that didn't happen. But it had been done to him before. Steve never knew what to do on a date. Bucky would have normally set up the dates for them and Steve would leave half way through because his fate didn't care for the 5'2 asthmatic who was her date for the evening. "But what do I cook?"

"That is a question you have to ask her." Natasha said throwing him his phone. "And before you say anything. No it is not to early to call."


	3. Chapter 3

Sighing inwardly to herself as she stood outside of the brownstone building in Brooklyn, as she collected her nerves. Casey thought the medical boards for becoming a surgeon was difficult. Telling herself, she could do this, she knocked on the door to have her first date with a guy was hard. But he wasn't just some guy, he was Steve. They already pretended to be in a relationship once. A real one wouldn't hurt them. Knowing that they had a lot in common had settled her nerves, only slightly. It had only been a week since their coffee date that was cut short by work. Yet made up for it by talking to each other every night. Casey made sure to call him on her way home from work, at least to hear his voice. Something about him made her feel safe.

"Casey." Steve answered the door with a bright smile on his lips. Any worried feelings flew away once she saw Steve's smiling, comforting face. "You made it. Didn't take too long for you to get here right?"

"No, not at all." Casey took a step into this house and wasn't greeted with a warm homey feel she expected. Looking around, she noticed how bare the walls and mantels were. No pictures of friends and family. But it wasn't her place to mention anything, at least not yet. "Your place is nice."

Looking around the living room space, he nodded his head in agreement. This house has been around since he lived in Brooklyn back in the 1930s. One of the few buildings that he even recognized. And when Steve found out it was for sale, he put in an offer that no one, especially a realtor, would refuse. "Thanks, I still have to give it that homey feel. I just moved in not even a month ago."

"Where were you living before?"

"A little bit of everywhere." Steve answered taking the bottle of wine out of Casey's hand. "DO you want to wait till dinner or pour some now."

"Being honest, I would really like some now. I had a very long day at work." She said following him into the kitchen. "One of my patients. A favorite patient of mine is doing as good as he can. He has a disease that continually gives him cancer. Mainly in his liver. So we are waiting for a liver and I don't think he has that much time. Hopefully, after these tests he gets bumped up to the top of the list."

"I'm sorry to hear that. If I could do something I would." Steve said handing her a glass of wine.

After taking a sip, she gave him a small smile. "If you know Captain America that would be a great help. Kyle, my patient, loves Captain America. And all the Avengers, it is all he talks about."

"I'll see what I can do." Kissing the top of her head, before thinking it would be too forward. He knew what he would do, show up as Captain America. Steve knew that she wouldn't mention it if she didn't already have some type of hint. Casey was a doctor, one of the best in her class. Any time he mentioned that he was in the military and never mentioned what he did after, Steve knew she would eventually figure everything out. Steve still hadn't told her his last name. Knowing that would give it away and he didn't want to scare her off. "So dinner will be ready in about five minutes."

"Sounds good. Do you need any help with anything? Setting the table?"

"That would be great." Pointing over to the cabinet where the plates resided. "Plates are over there and silverware is right below."

"Perfect."

The two sat in a comfortable silence as they both took their first bites of the lasagna Steve cooked. Italian was one of the main things Steve knew how to cook. When he was frozen from the ice, cooking was the one thing that kept him sane. It was something that had changed but it wasn't a drastic change. He found out his favorite sauces for every single pasta and learned how to hand make the pasta.

"This is probably the best lasagna I have ever had." Casey said after her mouth melting lasagna was halfway gone. With her parents owning their own diner back in her hometown, she rarely ate anywhere else. Thinking that nothing could surpass her momma's cooking. "I might have to mention to my mom that I have found a lasagna better than her's."

Smiling softly over at the blonde across from him, Steve replied. "Well tell her I will give her the recipe. Took me forever to get that sauce right. I want people to know."

"You made this yourself?" Surprised she looked over at the blushing man. Not many men like to cook, or even know how too. At least in her life experience. If her dad didn't marry her mom, Casey was sure her dad would have starved to death when he moved out of his parent's house. "That's amazing. I can never do it right. No matter how hard my mom would try to teach me."

"I, uh," Clearing his throat, to try not to stutter. "I could teach you."

"I would love that. Can we do it on my next day off?"

"We sure can." Steve said as a smile graced his lips once more. He always found himself smiling when Casey was around. "When's your next day off?"

Pulling out her phone, she looked over her schedule for the next few weeks. "The day I will know if it's too late for Kyle to receive his liver."

Reaching over Steve took her hand in his. He could tell this was hard for her, it was something he never had to deal with. Yes, he had saved lives. But he didn't know them personally. Casey on the other hand does. "It'll be a day for whatever you need it to be."

"Thank you." She said squeezing his hand tightly. "Alright enough talking about things that will make me upset. I don't want to bore you."

"You don't bore me." Steve said smiling at the surprised woman. "You are a doctor. You save lives. Your job fascinates me. Talk to me about Kyle or any other patient you have, all you want."

Shaking her head softly with a growing smile on her face. Leaning over the table, she kissed the side of his cheek. "You are something else, You know that right?"

"I've been told once or twice before."

The rest of the date, Casey and Steve talked form one thing to another. She told him all about her patients. Kyle included. While Steve surprised her with never seeing the Back to the Future trilogy. They then made another date to have a movie marathon for the films. Also while making plans to have dinner any night Casey was off early enough. The two couldn't wait to see each other again. Wanting to spend as much time as possible with each other.

The whole time Steve thought about telling her about his alter ego, especially since he was going to surprise the children and doctors of New York Medical. But he couldn't get it passes his lips. Hopefully, she wouldn't be too mad at him for keeping it a secret. This was only their first date and he didn't know how she felt about superheroes. The whole world was trying to get back on its feet after the fight with Thanos. Families disappeared. Friends lost. No one knew what was happening until the Avengers won. People who they lost, came back into their lives. Everything was hard at first. Stark even sent out therapists to every major city in the world. To help anyone who wanted help. Reminding people that they were here to help, no matter where they lived. It also helped that Tony and Pepper were getting married, keeping everyone's mind off of what happened. A good distraction.

"You okay there Steve?" Casey asked slipping on her jacket. Steve looked down at the considered doctor standing by his front door. Deciding that he would tell her after his visit to the hospital, he nodded his head.

"I am." Opening the front door, the two walked down the steps to the curb. After hailing a cab, he turned his attention towards Casey. "Let me know when you get home."

"Of course. We don't need you sending out your good friend Captain America to save me."

"He always makes such a mess." Cupping her cheek in his hand, he took a leap of faith and captured her lips with his own. And the leap was a success when he felt her grab on to the front of his shirt, kissing him back with the same amount of force. Pulling away, he couldn't help but have the biggest grin. "Call me when you get home. Seriously."

"I will. Bye Steve."

* * *

Um, Dr. Montgomery." Casey's nervous intern, Amber said walking up to her. Amber was a smart girl, top of her class from high school all the way to med school. She just needed to work on her approach when talking to people.

Looking up from her chart, Casey sighed. "What?"

"Captain America is here to see you? He's with the Chief."

At first, she thought her intern was pulling her leg until she walked into the Chief's office and found Captain America sitting at the desk talking to Chief Giles. Along with the hospital's photographer from PR. She was joking when she mentioned that it would be awesome if Captain America would show up at the hospital. Did Steve actually know Captain America?

Before it could click in her brain, Chief Giles gestured to the man in red, white and blue. "Ad, Dr. Montgomery. Your guest of honor is here."

When he turned around, Casey let out a small gasp when she made eye contact with the same blue eyes her boyfriend possessed. The top of his face was covered, but she knew those eyes anywhere. And the lips. Now it was all making sense. "Captain, thank you so much for coming. You have no idea how much this will mean to the patients."  
"It is not a problem, Dr. Montgomery." When Steve's voice slipped out of his pink lips, the lips that were in her dreams the past few nights. Casey knew she wasn't imagining anything. "Anything for the kids."

"Well, I can take you to the peds floor." Casey replied with a bright smile on her face. She couldn't believe that Steve was Captain America. And the fact he cared enough about her to come fully suited up, shield and all, just to come take some photos with the kids. It made her heart hurt with how he cared. Looking over her shoulder, she noticed that the chief and photographer were a few steps behind them. Enough space where they wouldn't be able to overhear what Casey was about to bring up. "So Captain America, huh?"

"I figured it would be a good way to break the news." Steve said in a low husky voice, that made Casey want to melt into a puddle. "Give you an out."

Looking over at the super soldier, Casey shook her head. "I don't need an out. I don't want an out. You still Steve underneath that mask?"

"I am."

"Then that is all that matters." Stopping at the doors to the peds floor, she turned to the superhero next to her. "Now before we go in here we have to have some ground rules. You may be a superhero but inside the hospital, I'm the superhero. If something goes wrong in one of those rooms, you will have to step out of the way. Are we clear?"

"Yes, ma'am." Steve said with a stern look on his face. Trying to cover up how turned on he was by his girlfriend. That and how admiring she is.

Putting her hand on the doors, she pushed them open for Steve to see the much brighter floor that was the pediatrics floor. The kids that were getting pushed around in the wheelchairs or in their hospital bed for going down to surgery, were either surprised and in wonder when Captain America walked down the halls. Smiling, waving and taking photos with them. The parents couldn't believe how happy their kids were just by meeting a superhero. And Casey could tell there was a weight lift off their shoulders. Even with the children being sick they were still happy.

"Okay, this is a very special little boy to me. I know we are not supposed to have favorites but I do. His name is Kyle and you, Cap, are his favorite superhero. I hope you live up to his dreams." Casey said resting her hand on the door handle. "Also his IV bag is super soldier serum. It helps him feel better."

"Can't wait to meet him." Steve said softly, knowing how important this boy was to Casey. Being all she talked about. Walking into the room after Casey, the little boy in the bed had his mouth hanging wide open. The boy sitting on the bed reminded him of himself before he had the procedure. Kyle was smaller than most children his age. Casey said he was about 9 and he looked like he was 6, with all the problem he's had. According to Casey, he had been a medical mystery since she first saw him at the age of 6. Kyle shouldn't have been alive for this long, and hopefully, his streak continues to receive a liver. "Kyle Berie, right?"

Nodding his head slowly, Kyle opened and closed his mouth repeatedly. Making him look like a fish. "You-you're Captain America."

"That I am. And I hear you are becoming a super soldier too."

"Uh huh, Dr. Casey said it will help heal me faster so I can get a new liver. The one I have now keeps getting cancer."

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Steve rested his hand on Kyle's leg. "Well, when you get a new liver and heal up completely, we will be needing new Avengers. And with me and Iron Man retiring, the world will need new heroes. Are you up for the challenge?"

"Yeah!" Kyle exclaimed, his eyes lighting up brighter than they already were. "I want to be just like you."

"When you heal up, give me a call." Looking over at his parents, Steve sent a wink across to them. "As long as your parents say its okay."

"They will." The young boy said smiling sweetly over at his parents, who were smiling right back at him. "They call me their little superhero."

"That we do sweetie." His mom said running her fingers thru his dark brown hair, before looking over at Casey. Taking a deep breath before she asked the one question, she asked every time she saw the young doctor. "Do we know if he is getting a liver yet?"

Shaking her head, Casey looked down at her phone to see if she had anything. "No, not yet. I really wish I had good news for Y'all. But like I said before, we are doing everything we can to make sure Kyle gets a liver. I have an intern that makes sure nothing goes by under my nose. You will be the first to know, I promise. I will bug everyone I have to until I am blue in the face."

"Thank you, Casey." Kyle's dad said softly, looking down at his son.

"Not a problem. Just doing my job. I have to check on some other patients and Cap here has to come with me. He's my intern for the day." After the family took one last picture with Steve, the two left the room. Looking over at Steve, she took a deep breath and patted him on the chest. "Ready to make another kids day?"

"I most certainly am."


	4. Chapter 4

Does anyone else feel like the weather went from winter to summer overnight? We only had a week of Spring. Anyway, enjoy! Review it makes me post things faster.

* * *

When Casey got the call for Kyle's new liver, she was ecstatic. No, she was over the moon. Nothing could ruin her mood. All her hard work finally paid off. Test after test. Pushing and pushing for Kyle to get that new liver and they finally delivered. Just in time, in Casey's medical opinion. Kyle was running out of time and deserved to have more time on this earth. He already survived one disappearance, he can survive another.

And even though today was about her surgery, she was still daydreaming about her movie date with Steve tomorrow. She was nervous about it, the date. The surgery she had in the bag. And it wasn't because of her cockiness, she just had a good feeling and knew why the feeling was strong. The date, on the other hand, was nerve wrecking. They were going to have dinner and a movie at her place, not wanting to go out after a big important surgery. It was Steve's first time in her apartment. Something that he has, so far, only seen the door frame any time he has picked and dropped her off for a date. The possibility with Steve ended up stay the night was a thought all on his own

"So, you have everyone and everything you need?" Madison asked walking into the scrub room, releasing Casey from her thoughts about Steve. "From your favorite scrub nurse to your favorite instruments?"

Turning her head head over to her friend as she was scrubbing in. Casey always played 'Oops I Did It Again.' in her head while scrubbing. It started when she heard an attending humming the song while he was in surgery. Asking why he said it calmed him down and made him think of happy childhood memories while he was on a tricky part of the surgery. Smiling over at her friend, who always happened to walk into the scrub room. "Oh, it's beautiful. But wait a minute, isn't this?"

"Yeah, yes it is." Madison said with a roll of her eyes, as she leaned against the sink.

"But I thought the old lady threw it into the ocean at the end?"

"Well baby, I went down and got it for you."

"Aww, you shouldn't have." The two girls began singing the song as loudly as they could, which in turn made the nurses in the operating room look over at them with amused looks on their faces. At least what you couldn't tell with the medical masks resting on their faces.

"Thank you for checking on me. But I will be just fine, I promise." Casey said as she shook off the excess water off her hands. "And if something goes wrong, you know I can save it."

"I know." Madison sighed, as she watched her friend entering the operating room. The transport team entered the room just as she whispered. "Just be careful."

* * *

Waking up to the sound of her buzzer, Casey quickly threw on clothes before letting Steve into the apartment building. Looking at the time she couldn't believe that she overslept. But at the same time, she could. Being a surgeon it was rare when she would get a day off. And even though Kyle's liver transplant was a success, she did stay up most of the night going over everything. Checking his vitals, Even though she knew nothing horrible was going to happen. Like Kyle rejecting the liver. She knew he couldn't. It was the same reason why none of Casey's transplant patients have rejected their new organs.

"Steve, hey. Sorry, I just woke up." Casey said answering the door.

Nodding his head understanding, Steve pulled out a Starbucks coffee from behind his back. "I figured which is why I stopped and picked you up one of your favorite flavored coffees with an extra shot of espresso."

"You are amazing." Taking a sip of coffee, she felt the warm liquid heat up her body. "Thank you so much. Um, so I know its like extremely close to lunch but do you want breakfast food?"

"I don't think there is a time limit on when you can eat breakfast food." Steve replied when he wrapped his arms around Casey's waist. "You go lay down on the couch, I'll cook."

Shaking her head, Casey rested her hand that wasn't holding her coffee on his chest. "No, I want to cook. It's something I always know I can control and honestly, I don't like how you cook eggs."

"You told me scrambled was fine."

"Because its all you know how to make." Casey laughed freeing herself from Steve's grip and walking over to the kitchen. "Do you want scrambled or is sunny side up okay?"

"As long as you teach me how to make it. Sunny side up is perfect. That's actually how I prefer my eggs. I just mess it up every time."

"I'll teach you. I am a great teacher."

After they ate breakfast, Casey pulled Steve on to the couch so they could watch the first Back to the Future movie, they were going to watch all three in one day. As Casey's movie O.C.D wouldn't allow her to skip or not watching the squeal right away. Steve immensely liked the first one, only to make a comment when Marty's mother tried to kiss her own son.

"Why would she want to kiss her own son? I just don't understand."

"Just watch the movie, Steve." Would be Casey's reply.

For the second movie, Steve made a comment about how grateful he was that the fashion now, wasn't what it was like in the movies.

"I would definitely want to freeze myself again if that was the case. I wouldn't be caught dead wearing anything like that."

"Who would have known that Captain America cares so much about fashion. I mean you wear tights to fight crime."

"Oh hush you."

And for the third movie, Steve just didn't understand why they would make it. And Casey had no answers for him. It was almost a pointless movie, which is what normally happens in trilogies. Why did they have to go to the Ol' Wild Wild West?

"And that was Back to the Future." Casey said as the credits began to roll. "What do you want to watch next?"

"Um, I don't know. The team has been very helpful in bringing me up to date on movies since I moved into the Tower." Steve said patting Casey's legs that were resting on his lap. "I've seen Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, Stars Wars, and Star Trek."

Nodding her head at the movies, knowing that those were the iconic series everyone needed to see at least once. Casey gave him a sicking cute smile. "That leaves all the chick flicks."

"Why do I get a bad feeling about that?" Steve asked raising his eyebrows. The way she said those words made him get a bad feeling. A feeling he got when dealing with a rogue bad guy.

"Don't worry you'll find out on the next movie night." Casey chuckled as she rested her head back on the couch. She liked moments like this. When she and Steve just sat in complete silence. Steve giving her feet a small foot rub after she told him her surgery was seven hours long. Something she was never going to turn down. Other times, Casey would run her fingers thru Steve's hair after he had a long day training. Even though he was retired, he still liked to go back and help everyone with their technique. That was something Casey was grateful for, she didn't know if she could handle him going out on missions. Even if she was able to fix him. And she knew that the kids on her floor wouldn't let her get away with not helping out Captain America. It just wouldn't be right.

"Case?" Steve whispered, shaking her awake softly. The movement woke her up slowly, not even realizing that she fell asleep. "You looked comfy, I didn't want to wake you up. But your mom called you twice."

Stretching her limbs slowly, she nodded her head while Steve held out her phone. "Thank you. She will get worried if I don't call her back. She always thinks the worse when you don't pick up the first time. She's probably sending the cops here right now."

"Well, I'll tell them your fine. The police and I go way back." Steve laughed as he began cleaning up the coffee table. While Casey was sleeping he cleaned the kitchen. He thought it was the least he could do after she invited him over to her place. And it also helped him eavesdrop on her conversation. He may be a gentleman but Steve was still a nosey person."

"You're coming to see me? Um, yeah I can meet up for dinner. I mean there is a boy in my life but we just started seeing each other. Yes I know dad would like to meet him. Um, but mom I don't. Okay, okay I'll ask him." Casey said looking over at Steve, she pushed his leg with her toe. "Do you want to have dinner with me and my parents next weekend?"

"Of course I would love to meet them." Steve replied quickly. He knew that most of the time, people didn't meet their partner's parents until they were serious. But he didn't agree with that. He thought it would right to meet the parents right away. The first or second date even. Steve did understand that Casey's parents live in Tennessee, so he knew that if they were to get serious they would take a trip there for him to meet them.

"Okay, mom we will see you on Saturday at 7. Love you too. Bye." Casey said before hanging up her phone. Sighing, she looked up at Steve. "You didn't have to agree to that, you know."

"I know. But I wanted too." Steve said reaching out for her hand, smiling softly when her smaller hand intertwined with his own. "I think its right for me to meet your parents. You're important to me and I want to show them that."

Nodding her head, she smiled softly. "Well good. I love my parents but sometimes they are too much to handle."

"Tell me about your family. We haven't really talked about them."

"Well, my parents are high school sweethearts. They lived down the street from each other growing up, were best friends and then started dating in high school. Even stayed together when they went to different schools. Came back to Acme, got married, my daddy's parents died, they took over Montgomery's Diner and me and my twin brother were born."

Smiling softly, Steve squeezed her hand. Hearing all about her twin Aiden, they were each other's rocks when time gets tough. "I can't wait to meet them all."

"Just be thankful my brother doesn't know how to get his life together and hadn't given my parents any grandchildren yet. Or else you would have to worry about showing off your cool Captain America things." Casey giggled in reply. "You will probably have to have an arm wrestle with both my dad and brother. They still pride themselves on working out."

"I'll go easy on them when I meet them. It is just going to be your parents right?"

"Oh yeah." Shaking her head quickly. "Aiden won't come. He has been here once and hated every second of it. Mom and dad just know that if they don't come up here to see me they won't see me often. I try and use my vacation during either the summer or Christmas. But that's only once a year. This year it's Christmas."

Nodding his head, Steve smiled softly. "Well, that sounds wonderful."

"It is. And maybe if you play your cards right, you can join in on the festivities. Only if my parents like you. Which I'm sure they will."

"Well, we will find out on Saturday won't we?"


	5. Chapter 5

The drive to JFK International airport was one of Casey's least favorite things to do. But she was going to be a good daughter and not let her parents pay for a taxi when she had a car in the city. A car that she never used, but still had a car. Casey was hoping that Steve would come with her, but he had to check in with his team. And she made him promise to meet them for dinner. Steve was the first boyfriend that she even wanted her parents to meet. She knew her mom thought that she was going ot be single forever, never giving her any grandchildren. But Casey knew that wasn't the case. She had boyfriends that her parents just didn't know about because she didn't think they would stick around because of her work schedule. Or the men, she dates never truly became boyfriends. Just one night stands or flings.

"Oh, there you are. I was wondering if you forgot about us." Casey's mom, Alice said when Casey walked into the airport.

"Your plane landed early and parking is a bitch." Casey said hugging her parents tightly. It was rare if anyone in her family would come to see her. Not because they didn't like New York. In fact, her parents loved her city, if only for a weekend. Being small town people. They just had to realize that their daughter wasn't able to see them when they were in town.

"Language, young lady." Kissing the top of his daughter's head, Frank asked. "Where is this boyfriend of yours?"

"Steve had to work. But he will be at dinner. He is going to meet us there." Casey replied as she leads them back over to the car. Casey always admired her parent's relationship. Even after all these years, they were still in love with each other. Acting like they were still lovesick teenagers.

When Casey pulled into her apartment building's parking garage, she checked her phone to see if Steve had tried to reach her. Sighing softly when there was no notification on her phone, she threw it angrily back into her purse. Casey knew that if any kind of situation happened, where Steve wasn't able to make it. He would call or text her. He wouldn't go out into the field, but sometimes would stay back and watch the feedback. She just wished it wouldn't happen today.

"What's wrong dear?" Alice asked looping her arm with Casey's. "Is it work?"

Shaking her head, Casey lead them to the restaurant they were going to dine at. It was a few short blocks away from her apartment. "No it's not. Just seeing if Steve called to let me know he was on his way."

"I'm sure he'll be here," Frank said standing tall next to his daughter and wife. Frank was a very intimidating, stern man. His dark brown hair was beginning to get specks of grey in his temples. Yet, his blue eyes, the eyes Casey and her brother inherited, made you want to tell him all about your troubles of the world. "If he knows what's good for him."

"Trust me, daddy, he does." Casey said smiling at him as he held open the door for herself and Alice. After telling the hostess her name for their reservation, the three sat down at the table set for four.

After waiting for 30 minutes for Steve to show up, Casey let her parents order their dinner. Excusing herself from the table, the blonde doctor walked outside. Looking down at she and Steve's smiling faces on her phone, Casey called Steve. And instead of him, his voicemail answered.

"Where the hell are you? You better have a really good reason why you aren't here right now. If you don't, I don't know how I can be in a relationship with someone who won't call me to let me know that they aren't going to show up. You wanted to be here, so be here. I didn't think you were going to be this guy." Hanging up her phone, she took a few deep breaths before walking back to the restaurant not realizing the news was turned on at the bar about an explosion at the Avengers Compound. Putting on a bright smile, that she knew her parents would see right through it.

"Didn't answer?" Frank asked when Casey sat back down in her seat. Watching his daughter shake her head in disappointment, Frank wanted to know why the man that his daughter was so excited for them to meet didn't show up for dinner. "Well, then he better have a very good excuse."

"I agree. And that's what I said on the phone." Casey said taking a much larger sip of her white wine. "Steve really is a great guy, and he probably didn't mean to miss dinner. It's just, he's stepping back from his job and is having a hard time. And this job was much more demanding than mine. But it is not that hard to text someone, Hey I'm going to miss dinner. That's all I wanted."

"Oh, I know honey and don't you worry. Maybe he knows what he did was wrong and be at your door right in the morning." Alice said pouring her daughter another glass of wine.

"If he isn't, I will personally take care of him. No one is going to hurt my baby girl." Her dad said making Casey smile thinking about her dad trying to beat up Steve. But the more she thought about it the more she realized that Steve would probably let her father beat him up. Thinking that he does deserve everything that will be coming to she would have to fix him u, because at the end of the day she doesn't care that he missed dinner. She cared about him not communicating with her. She always makes sure that if she had to go to work, she calls Steve. Just to let him know that she won't be able to do anything that night. Or just to be able to talk on the phone. Unless she called him. But even that could be a stretch sometimes. Casey might not know how to have a relationship most of the time, but she did know communication is key.

"Honey, you are not going to beat up Casey's boyfriend." Alice said giving Frank a look Casey had seen on more than one occasion. "Now lets finish eating and have some drinks."

* * *

"So when do I get to meet Casey?" Natasha asked hushly while watching Bucky and Sam spare against each other. Steve kept checking his watch to make sure, he had enough time to make it to the dinner. Still wearing his workout clothes, he knew he needed to shower and change before going. He didn't want Casey's parents to have a bad impression about him before they met him.

"Let me meet her parents first, okay?" Steve answered before calling off Bucky and Sam's fight. "Alright, I need to get going. Buck, stop pulling your punches. Sam, don't rely on your flight, you are a good fighter." Steve was just about to grab his bag, that had his nice clothes before he heard a beeping sound become much louder and faster. "Everyone down!"

* * *

The hospital was in a frenzy when Casey arrived. She got paged during desert with her family. There weren't any kids hurt in the explosion, but the Chief contacted her himself. Knowing that something wasn't right. He only paged her when they had a situation he knew she could handle. Being trained as a General Surgery and with her little secret, she was the only one for the job.

"I take it you heard about our V.I.P patients?" Madison asked stepping into step with an upset Casey. The blonde didn't feel like herself. It wasn't the bottle of wine, that had no effect on her body or the food she ate. It was Steve, something had to be going horribly wrong for him to show up.

"I did. Giles didn't tell me who they were though." Casey replied putting on the yellow medical gown over her nice blue dress. Knowing that she didn't have time to change into her scrubs just yet. He never told her who they were, just in case she didn't want to treat the V.I.P patient, no matter what oath she gave when she became a doctor.

"Captain America, Black Widow and the two new ones who I ca… Case?" Madison didn't get to finish her sentence as she watched her best friend run into the V.I.P wing. Now she understood why the chief called her in. She was needed. These people saved the planet more times then once. And one of them is her boyfriend.

"Excuse me ma'am but you can't go thru those doors without a reason." A man wearing a black suit and glasses said. She knew behind those door was Steve in pain and she was on the other said.

"Well good thing I'm the doctor who has to treat these people! If you want them to survive let me thru!" Casey yelled at the man, taking a step closer to the door. The man in the suit was blocking her and telling her no once again, but luckily the doors opened and Chief Giles poked his head thru.

"Let her in. We need her." He said to the security guard. Who finally moved out of the way to let Casey go inside. Once the blonde doctor was on the other side of the double doors, the Chief began to fill her in. "There was an explosion at the Compound. Four people are severely hurt, Captain America in particular. Stark and the others who weren't injured got the Thanos Supporters who caused the explosion. So no don't worry about an attack here. Just go heal them."

"Yes, sir." Casey said entering the first room to find the woman Steve was at the bar with the day they met. Her hair was back to the infamous red hair instead of the blonde she had been sporting for the past year. "Natasha right?"

"Yeah, that's me, doc." Natasha said looking at the doctor who walked thru the door. Smiling to herself when she realized it was Casey. Steve's Casey. "You must be Casey."

"Uh, yeah." Checking the burns that were on both of her arms. "You were the thurest from the blast?" Watching the red head nod her head. "Okay, I am going to do a quick exam. Hopefully, this is the worst of your injuries."

"Do your thing." As Casey began to do the exam on the assassin. Natasha did a background check when Steve told her about the first date. Finding out Casey had healing powers and SHIELD hired her before the collapse was surprising. And now was surprised that she wasn't using them. "So I heard SHIELD hired you?"

Nodding her head, Casey wasn't surprised that Natasha did a check on her. Everything Steve had told her about the other woman was that she didn't trust easily. "Yeah, I was going to start the day after the fall of SHIELD. So thank you for that, I was uneasy about joining. But Fury and Hill told me it was the right thing to do."

"Those were the only two you talked too?"

"I had to talk to Pierce, you know with my abilities they wanted to know everything." Casey replied, before telling her to relax. "Your exam is good, I am just going to heal these burns. And Pierce was who made me feel uneasy about everything."

"He was a slim ball." Natasha replied, as she watched Casey heal her arms. Surprised with the cooling feel her powers gave. "Does Steve know?"

"No." Shaking her head, as she wrapped the arms up. "Will after this I'm sure. How bad is he?"

"He was closest."

Widening her eyes, Casey quickly wrote down in Natasha's chart. "Well call a nurse if you need anything." She said before running out of the room and into Steve's. Finding out that Barnes and Wilson were getting treated for their burns and broken limbs, before she had time to see them. They all knew Captain America was in much worse shape than the other too. When she found him, his whole body was covered in burns. It looked like he walked thru a burning building. Which he pretty much did. Only it wasn't to save someone, it was to hurt him. The pretty little bubble Casey thought they were in was now broken. He was hurt and she was the only one who could help him. Taking a step closer to his bed, she rested her gloved hand on his forehead. And watched as her favorite blue eyes opened.

"Hi."

"Hi. How are you feeling?" Casey asked softly, her hand still resting on his forehead.

Groaning softly, Steve closed his eyes. "Like an asthmatic 97 pound boy from Brooklyn. With a horrible headache and burns all over."

Closing her own eyes, Casey took off one of her gloves and did what she did best. Heal what she could and let the body do the rest. Knowing the serum in Steve's body will heal anything she couldn't get to inside currently. "You had x-rays and CT right?" Looking at the chart she noticed that, his body was already healing itself. "Your lucky you could have needed surgery. I have to check on Wilson and Barnes. Which one is like you again?"

"Barnes." Steve said looking at his girlfriend with sad eyes. "I'm sorry I missed dinner. Your parents must hate me."

"They aren't fond of you right now, I'll tell you that." Rounding the bed to be back on Steve's side, she sighed softly. "I have to show you something. I need you to relax." Running her fingers just slightly over his burned skin, she used her powers to heal.

"What was that?" Steve asked when he noticed the creamy colored skin instead of the burnt.

"I have healing powers."

"What?" Steve asked sitting up slightly in bed, trying not show how much pain he was in. This was something he thought he should have known about you.

"Do you feel better?" Casey asked turning her attention to her boyfriend's face, who was wearing what she thought was Steve's Captain America face. When he didn't know something, he neeed to know the answers. "I need you to lay still and relax. Ask questions later. I have other patients I need to see."


	6. Chapter 6

After Casey got back from her surgery on Sam Wilson, who was now stable. She checked on Natasha and James. Who repeatedly told her to call him, Bucky. Especially when she found out Natasha snuck out of her own hospital room and into Bucky's, to tell him who was working on them.

"You're too pretty for Steve." James told her, as she checked to make sure he was still stable. "How did he manage to get you?"

"Caught me on a good day." Casey replied with a smile on her face. "Now I need you to shut up so I can examine you."

"Fine."

After her exam with Bucky, she found herself standing outside of Steve's hospital room. He just came back from his follow up MRI and everything was perfect. Just as James' was. Thanking the super soldier serum they both received, she opened up Steve's sliding door.

"You awake?"

"Yeah. Can't sleep with all these wires on me." Steve said his head looking up at the ceiling instead of her. "You would think with someone who has healing powers wouldn't need help."

Sighing softly, she sat on the edge of his bed. "It's for looks and precaution. Only the Chief and a few select people know. And I only use my powers on transplants and well, superheroes. I didn't know how to tell you. We haven't been together all that long and I didn't know if I could trust you yet. To keep a secret like this from everyone."

Looking at her with understanding in his eyes. He felt the same when telling her about his alter ego. "When did you find out you could do this?"

Thinking back at the memory, Casey could remember like it was yesterday.

 _Casey was riding her bike around the neighborhood, leaving her best friend's house. There was an empty lot between her childhood home and their next door neighbors. The lot tended to overflow after a heavy rainfall, no one wanted to build a house on that lot. Making it stay empty for the neighborhood kids to play in it. Casey heard a small whine when she was starting to past the lot. Curious, Casey kicked her kickstand and walked to where she heard the whining. And she was surprised when she found a small black and white Border Collie puppy. It was a new puppy, didn't even look a year old yet. The puppy had a broken paw and cuts all over her face. Casey slowly rested her hand on the dog's face and closed her eyes. Trying to blink away the tears, wondering who would do something like this to an innocent dog._

" _You're okay." Casey whispered gently pressing her hand on the dog's bloody snout. The next thing the young girl saw was the cut healing. She didn't understand how it was happening, but she pressed her hand on the rest of the scars before moving to the leg. She couldn't believe it. She could heal a dog. Picking the dog up, she carried her over to her home. Resting her on the front lawn, she didn't notice her parents walking out the front door as she pressed her hand on the broken back leg._

" _Case? What are you doing?" Frank asked running to his daughter and the puppy she was holding. He watched the broken leg heal right before his eyes, as his daughter pressed her hand onto it. "What did you just do?"_

" _I fixed her." Casey said shrugging her shoulders, before looking up at her father with her big blue eyes. "Can we keep her?"_

"And she's been our family dog ever since." Casey said after she finished her story. "I was 10 when I found out and 28 when I lost her. Callie, was my first patient you know?"

"You gave her a life to live with an amazing family." Steve said squeezing his sad girlfriend's hand. "And now because of her, you get to save all these children. Let them live their lives with their families. Why do you even do surgery?"

"Even though medical medicine has advanced so much, there is still little that I can do. But with my hands in the body, I can heal someone so much easier." She said as she slid back onto the hospital bed, cuddling into Steve's side. Knowing it was no longer hurting. "I mean I don't use it all the time. Just when I notice something that shouldn't be there."

"Just when I thought you couldn't get any more amazing." He said kissing the top of her head and pulling her closer to his side. "Can you heal yourself? Or any other powers?"

"Healing is all I can do. When Aiden found out, he pulled out all the comic books he had wanted me to try all the other powers."

"I'm surprised that you weren't recruited by an agency."

"You mean like SHIELD?" Casey asked with a bright smile on her face. "I was supposed to join. But then some guy ruined those chances by saving the world."

Laughing softly, Steve pecked her lips softly. Knowing he would have met her at any point in his life. They were meant to be. "How dare he."

"I know right? What a jerk."

* * *

Steve and the rest of the hurt Avengers were discharged the next day. They all could heal at their own homes, in their own beds. Chief Giles gave Casey a curt nod as she watched Steve sign the discharge papers. He also sent her home for the week. Knowing her caseload was low this week and they would page her if they needed her. But they were going to try not to.

"Are your parents still in town?" Steve asked as Casey pushed him out of the hospital. He didn't think it was necessary, but Casey told him it was hospital policy. And they had to keep looks up. All four of the perfectly healed Avengers had to get pushed out of the hospital on wheelchairs. "I want to apologize for standing them up."

"They are. Leaving tomorrow, I think." Casey said squeezing his hand when she helped him out of the wheelchair. "Momma dragged dad out shopping. If you come home with me instead of your house, I could probably have them come over for dinner. If you want that."

"Yes, I want that. I feel horrible for missing our dinner with them." The super soldier said leaning against the black car, Tony sent for everyone to get picked up in. "I need to go home first and get some fresh clothes. I've been in a hospital bed for 2 days and I want to change and shower. I'll take my motorcycle over to your place."

"No, you are not going to take your motorcycle over. You just got out of the hospital."

"And I'm perfectly fine. Better than the day before the incident. You and I both know that." Getting in the car after her, he gave her a small smile. "But if it will make you feel better we will take the car back to your place."

"Good. That's what I like to hear, you listening to me. It's the whole reason I'm dating you."

"Me being a good listener? I thought it was my American good looks."

"They are just the icing on the cake."

* * *

Casey was looking around Steve's bedroom as she sat cross-legged on the perfectly made bed. His room was so clean. She would shock herself if she could keep her room this clean. Steve was a very organized person. Everything had its spot and that's where it stayed. She suspected this came from his years in the military. Casey was a clean person, but she would and could let her room go a little crazy. Mainly full of dirty clothes. Laundry was her worst nightmare. She could handle multiple traumas. Dying children, she knew she could save. But her and laundry didn't go hand and hand.

"What's up?" Steve asked walking out of the bathroom, drying his blonde hair with a towel. He was still shirtless but wearing a pair of dark wash jeans.

"Your room is very clean. You don't have a dirty shirt anywhere, just laying any around." Casey said before her eyes landed on Steve's firm chest. She could still see some of the scarring caused by the explosion but she knew that his serum would finish taking care of them. "Do you want me to heal those scars for you?"

"No, I'm fine. They'll be gone by tomorrow." Steve said as he slid on a navy blue button down. "And for the laundry. Years of being in the army and my ma taught me to do laundry after my dad died. It was one less thing for her to worry about."

Nodding her head, she accepted the answer. Standing up she fixed his collar before pulling him into a searing kiss. Something she wanted to do at the hospital but held back as it was her place of work and his friends were in the rooms right next door. Everyone in the hospital knew that some of the Avengers were in the hospital getting treated, but no one knew that she was dating the leader of said group. Even though the media knew Steve Rogers was Captain America, he was good at keeping his private life private.

"I've been waiting for that since I woke up." Steve said pulling away from the kiss and resting his forehead on her's.

Closing her eyes, Casey took in Steve's scent. He always smelled like peppermint and aftershave. It was comforting, warm and made her feel at home. "You'll be getting a lot more than that. We should probably get going. Parents to impress and food to pick up."

"Okay." Capturing her lips with his own one more time. The two walked down to the street where the town car was waiting for them.

* * *

The twice baked potatoes just got pulled out of the oven when Casey heard a knock on the door. Looking over at Steve, who was pulling the last steak off the skillet, she sighed as she answered the door. She knew Steve could handle her parents, she just didn't know if her parents could handle Steve.

"Mom, dad. Come on in. We just finished the food." Letting her parents in the apartment was the easy part. Now it was the hard part. Her boyfriend meeting them. Watching as Steve set the steaks down on the table, she watched him turn into what she expected was his Captain America attitude. "Mom, dad. This is Steve. Steve these are my parents, Alice and Frank Montgomery."

"It's nice to meet you, Steve." Alice said as she shook Steve's hand. "We have heard so much about you."

"All good things I hope." Steve said glancing over at Casey. "I am very sorry about missing our dinner. Getting caught in an explosion wasn't part of the plan."

"No, it never is." Frank said crossing his arms across his chest, looking up and down the man who was standing next to his baby girl. "But I never have had a job that would put me in such a dangerous situation."

"Daddy." Casey giving him a warning look. "Be nice."

Sighing softly, he held out his right hand. "Frank Montgomery."

"Steve Rogers." Steve replied giving the father of his girlfriend a firm handshake. Handshakes were important when it came to men. Showing that they were tough enough to handle any situation that the world will throw that them. And Steve knew how to deal with extremely tough situations.

"Steve Rogers? Why does that name sound so familiar?" Frank asked out loud, giving Steve's hand another firm grip before letting go of his hand. "You're not him are you?"

Standing at attention, Steve answered as honestly as he could. "If you mean Captain America from World War II and a retired member of the Avengers? That would be me."

Turning his attention to his daughter, who was biting her bottom lip trying to hide her smirk. "Really Case? Out of all the men you can date in New York City, you picked the one man who I can't intimate with my southern pride?"

"I gotta keep you on your toes dad." Casey easily replied after kissing him on the cheek. "Now go sit at the table, the food is going to get cold."

"Well, it smells divine." Alice said sitting down at the dining room table. "Steve, do you cook?"

Nodding his head, Steve looked over at his girlfriend's mother. "I do, ma'am. Cooking was the one thing that kept me sane when I was unfrozen."

"Good, I'm glad. Casey here doesn't really cook. Kraft mac 'n' cheese does not count, sweetheart." Alice said patting her daughter's hand.

"I taught Steve how to make eggs." Casey shot back at her mom, after looking over Steve who shot her a wink. "Before me, he only knew how to make scrambled eggs."

"Oh good, you taught your boyfriend how to make the easiest thing in the kitchen."

"I knew I should have been more worried about you than dad."

Frank shook his head as a small chuckle escaped from his lips. "They are basically the same person, Steve. It takes a while to get used to this."

"No, it's fine. I love the banter always makes for interesting meals." Steve replied after swallowing a piece of his steak.

"You will fit in with our family. Just wait until you meet her twin, Aiden. Those two know how to get going." Alice said smiling softly at Steve. "Now are you going to be joining us for Christmas? Casey hasn't been home in awhile. So if you want to spend any time with her during the holidays, she will be in Acme."

"Mom, Seriously?! That is like 4 months away." Casey exclaimed as blush ran up her neck.

"Well do you not expect still being with Steve by then? Cause if you aren't why are we meeting him? We have never met any of your other boyfriends you've had while living up here." Alice challenged her one and only daughter. "Do we need to cut this dinner short if this relationship isn't going to last till the holidays?"

Clearing her throat, Casey shook her head. Not wanting to make eye contact with Steve. "Of course I'm still expecting to be with Steve by Christmas. But that doesn't mean you get the right to ask questions like those when I haven't even brought them up myself yet."

"Well then, you two talk about it and give me your answer. I need to know by October so I can start shopping and making plans."

"And you'll have your answer then." Casey said nodding her head. "Can we please just talk about something else?"

After dinner was over, Casey's parents went back to their hotel to clean up before the musical they were going to started. Steve and Casey cleaned up the mess that was made in the dining room and kitchen. Steve washed while Casey dried and put away.

"Sorry about my mom." Casey said after taking a plate from Steve. "She just likes to talk before speaking."

"Not it's fine." Steve said smiling at the sink. "Your parents are great, by the way. They kinda reminded me of my own. Your mom yelling at your dad across the dinner table, reminding me of my ma yelling at my dad in Gaelic."

"Did you learn Gaelic? I've always wanted to learn another language."

Shaking his head, he watched her pull out a tub of ice cream from the freezer and two spoons. "No, I didn't. They rarely used it unless they were fighting and didn't want me to know. Which of course didn't work in the long run. When I heard another language I knew they were fighting. It wasn't often but enough to notice."

"Makes sense." Casey replied falling onto the couch after handing him the spare spoon.

Taking a bite of the ice cream, Steve looked over at Casey. "Too good for bowls?"

"One less thing to clean." She laughed taking a bite of her own, before sobering up. "I'm sorry about my momma asking about Christmas. I don't know where it came from."

"No, it's fine. And I'll be there if you want me too." Steve replied honestly.

"Are you sure?"

Pulling the tub of ice cream away from Casey's hands, he replaced his hands in the spot. "Yes, I am sure. Casey, I want to be with you for as long as you will let us be in a relationship. Cause hold on tight, I'm falling for you."

"Blue eyes, I'm falling for you." She said with a tear falling down her cheeks.


	7. Chapter 7

When word got out at the Avenger Compound that Steve had a girlfriend, the super soldier received an ear full from keeping everyone in the dark. Natasha just stood there leaning on the counter, smirking into her cup of coffee. She was the only one who knew and she promised Steve that she would keep his secret. But when Barnes and Wilson found out, they told everyone.

"Why did you not tell us you were getting some, Cap?" Tony asked when he caught sight of the super soldier. The Compound was where Stark would come and hide out when he didn't want to do wedding planning with Pepper. He loved her but planning a party wasn't his thing. Going and being the center of attention was his thing.

"Because of the lovely comment you make." Steve shot back at the billionaire in his passing.

Raising a brown eyebrow, Tony asked another question. "Does she like it when you get feisty like that?"

"Oh can it, Stark. Let Steve be happy." Natasha said coming up to her friends' side. "And Casey is a nice girl. She's good for Cap."

"You only spent a couple day in the hospital with her being your doctor." Steve said turning towards the redhead, ignoring the billionaire in the hallway.

Taking another sip of her coffee, she replied. "Steve, she was terrified that you were in the hospital and she was your only shot on surviving. I heard she almost punched the security detail blocking the entrance."

"Yeah she's pretty great isn't she?" Steve asked no one with a bubbly look on his face.

"Don't tell me that you're in love with the young hot doctor?" Sam asked joining the small group in the hallway, with Bucky trailing behind him. "How am I supposed to get my shot with her?"

"She doesn't want you when she can have all that." Bucky said pointing towards his best friend for a century.

"Shut up, Buck." Steve said as he took the coffee that was handed to him by Wanda, just one look at Wanda he knew that she knew the answer. But that didn't mean the rest of the team was going to find out right away. "I don't know. And if I do, she will be the first to know."

"Well, we need to meet her. She is obviously going to be your plus one to the wedding. I have to make sure she can party." Stark said excitedly, Steve could already see the wheels in his head turning. "She lives in the city right? Well, then we can go to mine and Pepper's apartment. Pep would want to meet her too." The rest of the team started to bounce ideas off of each other on how they were going to impress Cap's new girl.

"Guys, seriously. I appreciate the thought but its her decision if she wants to meet you all." Steve said loud enough to make everyone stop talking and turn their attention to him. "I will ask. But if she says no. Then it will be a no."

* * *

"You want me to meet the rest of the Avengers?" Casey asked handing Steve a bottle of beer. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"It's up to you honestly. And if you want to, think of them just as my friends. Not a crime-fighting team." Steve said taking a swing of his beer. "Nat like you. So you will have me and her to back you up. Think about it."

Tapping her fingers against her thigh, Casey thought about it for a bit. Did she want to meet Steve's friends? They were basically family to him, she knew that. The first people he created a bond within the new century that he woke up in. Everyone he knew before was gone, except for Bucky. But that took time for his best friend to even remember him. Now his friends may be called the Earth's Mightiest Heroes but to Steve, they were friends, family, who have cool day jobs. She almost worked with people like them. And if she wanted to be in a truly committed adult relationship she would have to meet his friends. She already has met three of them, what's a few more?

"I'll meet them." Casey whispered as she leaned into Steve's touch. She could tell that Steve had a large smile on his face. The rest of the night the two stayed in and watched movies. As Casey thought of everything that could go wrong.

Staring at the big tall building that Tony Stark and Pepper Potts lived in, all the way at the top, Casey could feel her nervous becoming greater. There was no turning around. She made a commitment to Steve that she would meet his friends and she wasn't going to turn around and change her mind.

* * *

"We don't have to do this." Steve said taking his hand in Casey's. "We can get back on the bike and go to either one of our places and finish our Star Trek marathon. I know it's bothering you we haven't finished it yet."

Shaking her head, Casey squeezed Steve's hand. "I'm ready. Let's go before I change my mind."

"Okay." Steve took her inside the building, his hand not leaving Casey's and she took full advantage. She almost felt like she was going to break his hand from gripping on it too tight. Luckily, she had healing powers to fix the broken hand, if that were to happen. The two watched the numbers get larger as the elevator took them to the top of the building. When it got closer to the top floor, Steve looked down at Casey. "Last chance."

"I'm here for the long haul and meeting your friends is part of that." Casey said squeezing his hand one last time before the elevator doors opened. The couple took a deep breath before walking into the floor. Casey looked around at its mass space, knowing very well her whole apartment could fit in here at least four times.

"Cap, you made it! I thought for a second there that you let your girlfriend chicken out." And there he was, Tony Stark. He was the one Casey was most worried about meeting. Everyone else she thought she could handle. But she knew that even Steve had issues with the man, their team broke up because of them. And Steve was the most level headed person she knew.

"Tony, this is Casey. Casey, this is Tony." Steve motioned to the billionaire standing across from them. Completely ignoring his comment.

"It's nice to meet you." Casey said holding her hand out, feeling proud when his hand connected with hers.

"Feeling mutual." Tony said with a nod of his head. "Cap had told us nothing about you. I personally thought he made you up. I mean who would want to date someone who is old enough to be their grandpa. And a virgin."

Raising an eyebrow at the billionaire, Casey wasn't surprised that Steve was right. Tony doesn't hold anything back. Tells you exactly what he was thinking. But two could play at that game. "Well, here I am. A real live person who just can't say no to his baby blue eyes, or abs. Even his ability between the sheets."

"Alright, we are going over here now." Steve said steering Casey away from Tony. When they were far enough away from the billionaire, Steve leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Can't say no to my eyes or abs?"

"You already know the answer to that." Casey replied with a wink. "I mean, you have distracted me while I was trying to write a paper."

"Did you get Steve here to do a striptease for you?" Sam Wilson asked when the couple joined the rest of the group.

"What? NO!" Steve exclaimed while Casey was covering her mouth with her hand. "I didn't do a striptease. I just walked out of the bathroom shirtless. That's it, nothing else."

"No, that's not all you were doing." Casey laughed, not being able to resist. She always enjoyed watching Steve's face turn into a tomato. They may have been very few moments when Steve would get embarrassed, so Casey took full advantage.

"I like her. You have to keep her around. But if you two break up, I might side with her." Sam said pulling Casey into a hug. "How is my favorite doctor?"

"I'm good. How are you feeling?"

"Never better. I think you healed other injuries that weren't caused by the explosion."

"Good." Casey said pulling out of Sam's grip as Pepper called for dinner. She followed Steve to the long dining table and took a seat next to him. Taking a deep breath she looked at the rest of the Avengers she hasn't met yet. She was happy that Steve, Natasha, Sam, and James stayed close by her. They already knew her, she didn't have to try and impress them. Feeling a little anxious, Casey squeezed Steve's hand under the table. Smiling softly when he squeezed back.

"Everyone this is Casey." Steve said wrapping an arm around her shoulder. He pulled her closer when he pointed to everyone she hadn't met yet. "Pepper, Vision, Wanda and James."

"It's nice to meet all y'all." Casey said giving them a little wave. "But two James'?"

"See you need to start calling me Bucky, Doc." Bucky said with a smile on his face. "Now you have no choice because it will be just too confusing."

"Fine, you win Bucky." Laughing as Bucky reached over to give her a high five. The two had gotten along very well during his stay at the hospital. Ever since Bucky's rehabilitation in Wakanda, he felt like he was becoming his old self once again. And he enjoyed Steve's new girl. And she made Steve happy.

"Where's Peter?" Steve asked looking over at Tony. Ever since the events of Thanos and the infinity stones, Tony had been letting Peter Parker train with Steve and Natasha to get his fighting skills up to par. "I was expecting him to be here."

Shaking his head, Tony looked over at the blonde super soldier. "Parker is hanging out with his friends, something about still wanting to be a teenager for as long as possible. He doesn't care about your love life as the rest of us do, Rogers."

"Good, he needs to have a childhood."

"Who's Peter Parker?" Casey asked looking between Steve and Tony, waiting for one of them to answer. Knowing that he must be part of the Avengers, she wondered who he could be. She heard there were supers fighting in space, the pillow talks to the two had at night. Telling each other crazy stories that either had experienced. But he didn't tell her who they were, except for Tony.

"He's Spiderman. The friendly neighborhood Spiderman." Tony answered taking a healthy gulp of his scotch.

"He can be more than a friendly neighborhood…" Steve began to say before Natasha cut him off.

"No, no fighting about that. We are here to get to know Casey, not to hear you two bicker like an old married couple. Your fighting has already broken this team up once. No more." Natasha said pointing at Steve and Tony with the butter knife in her hand. Smirking softly when she saw them both gulp, they both knew she could do the most damage with a butter knife than anyone else at this table. She turned her head towards Casey and gave her a small smile. "So what made you move to New York? Did you come to school here?"

"No, my fellowship was the reason I moved here."

"And with your powers, SHIELD never tried to recruit you? Every hospital you've worked at they had to know right?" Sam asked looking over at the young blonde doctor.

"Oh, she was going to be working at SHIELD." Steve replied for Casey, who was laughing into her napkin. "According to her, it's my fault I didn't get to meet her sooner. She would have been all our doctors."

"You could, you know." Tony said making everyone look over at the billionaire. "Be our doctor that it. Stop working at the hospital and I'll pay you twice as much as they pay you."

"Uh, no thanks. I like my job. I heal children." Casey said with a raised eyebrow towards the man. "I had my fill on fixing superheroes for my lifetime. Y'all are literally the worst patients."

"Well, that's just rude." Bucky said rolling his eyes playfully, "You told me I was your favorite patient."

"No, she told me I was her favorite." Sam and Bucky began to banter back and forth, which was highly entertaining for Casey.

"Oh trust me, neither of you are her favorite patients." Steve said turning his attention towards his two best friends. "I've met her favorite and it was a ten year old boy. She was just saying that to make both of you listen to her."

Casey got her laughter under control before adding into the fire. "Between the four of you, I'd say Natasha was my favorite."

"Hey!" The three men exclaimed and began telling her why they thought they should have been her favorite. Casey and Natasha just looked at each other with smirks resting on their faces. Casey decided to ignore the three men fighting over who was her second favorite patient and turned her attention to the other three women at the table.

"So all y'all have to deal with this all the time?"

"All the time." Pepper said with the Wanda and Natasha nodding their heads in agreement. "I learned how to tune it out. You'll get there."

"Good to know."

* * *

After dinner Casey found herself lying next to Steve in bed back at Steve's home. They spent most of the night at Stark's after dinner. Casey talked with Natasha, Pepper, and Wanda about how the wedding planning was going. Pepper had full range on how she wanted the wedding to go, which almost made the wedding harder to plan. Pepper Potts might be one of the best party planners to ever walk the Earth, having to throw multiple for Stark Enterprises. With the wedding was on February 14th. Figuring why not celebrate the most known and beloved couple on the most romantic holiday.

"Pepper wants to know if I'm going to be your plus one at the wedding," Casey said resting her head on Steve's bare chest. Moments like these were what she loved the most about their relationship. It took awhile to convince Steve that it was alright for them to share a bed. They hadn't had sex yet, both thinking it was too early in their relationship for only have been dating for four months. Casey wanted to know that they would last before sealing the deal as her friends liked to call it. In college, she had a boyfriend who she thought she would spend the rest of her life with. Marshal was who she lost her virginity too. That was until she walked in on him and her best friend at the time having sex. Casey, Charlie, Lydia and Laura were close friends since they started their freshman year. Laura and Casey had been friends since childhood, both were so excited that they got accepted into Vanderbilt. Then they met Charlie and Lydia. And when Casey met Marshal she thought it was true love and Laura helped her make Marshal notice her. But then in her senior year, Casey wanted to tell Marshal that she got into Vanderbilt medical school, but instead she found him in bed with Laura.

Meaning she wasn't going to rush anything in her relationship with Steve. Steve meeting her parents was a spur of the moment and she even gave him an out. Even after he stood her and her parents up for being in the explosion. She still hadn't gotten an answer if Steve was going to join her with her family during the holidays. And she was more than okay with that.

"Of course I want you to be my plus one." Steve replied running his fingers thru her long blonde hair. "Only if you'll let me continue being in your life."

Nodding her head, she kissed his chest softly. "Of course I want to be in your life. And I want you to be in my life unless you cheat on me or die. You are never going to be let go from my grip."

"I could never cheat on you."

Sitting up from her comfortable spot, knowing that this will turn into a conversation she wasn't sure she was ready for. "It's happened before. Lost a boyfriend and a best friend, all at the same time."

"Well, they are idiots for hurting you like that." Steve said looking at her with no pity in his eyes, something Casey thought for sure was going to be in his eyes. Instead, all she saw was love and comfort. "But his loss is my gain. I'm too in love with you to ever even think about losing you. If I die before we are old and wrinkly, I give you full permission to bring me back to life and kill me yourself."

"I don't think my powers can do that." She whispered before crashing her lips against his own before everything got too heavy, she pulled away slightly and said. "I love you. I'm ready."


	8. Chapter 8

Steve woke up the next morning to an empty bed. Casey wasn't beside him when he woke up. She never woke up before him. The night before they confessed their love to each other and made love. It was perfect. But now Steve was thinking that Casey regretted everything they did last night. Was saying I love you too much? Telling her that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, too much? She told him that she was in it for the long haul and they've met each other's family. Did she regret it after everything? She's been hurt before.

A loud noise interrupted Steve's thoughts and he realized it was his phone ringing. Without look who was calling, Steve answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, Blue Eyes." Casey's voice said on the other line, making Steve relax slightly. "I got a page in the middle of the night to come to do an emergency surgery. You looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake you. Sorry if you thought I ran off."

A happy sigh escaped from Steve's lips. "No, it's okay. I'm glad you're okay. I thought you had the day off today."

"I do. I'm on my way back to you as we speak." She replied, getting into the car she borrowed from Steve's garage. "I may or may not have borrowed your car. A taxi from your place would have been ridiculous and probably would have taken forever."

"I understand. I'll see you when you get home."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Steve said before hanging up the phone. Knowing that Casey would probably be hungry when she got home, he threw on a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. Fiddling around in the kitchen, Steve smiled when he found the apron Casey brought over so she could cook. It was a pet peeve for Casey to not wear an apron while cooking. Her mom and grandma always wore aprons when they were in the kitchen and ever since she was a little girl. Even though she never really cooked that much she just didn't want to get her clothes dirty. Especially while baking. Steve found out the hard way when he threw flour at her while they were making cookies for the kids on her peds floor. The next day she was over, there was a blue flower print apron hanging in his kitchen.

"Steve I'm home." Casey called out walking up the stairs from his garage. Hearing the soft jazz music coming from the kitchen, Casey turned to the kitchen to find Steve humming along to the soft music. Wrapping her arms around his torso, she kissed the middle of his back. "Smells good. How did you know I was going to be hungry?"

"Oh, I just know my girlfriend." Steve said with a small smile on his face while he plated the food. "She had to wake up early to save a young child's life."

"That she did." Casey said taking a piece of bacon from her plate before stealing a kiss from Steve's lips. "I took a nap in an on-call room before driving. I didn't want to crash your car. It's really pretty."

Nodding his head, Steve kissed the top of her head. "I appreciate that. But I would care way more about you than the car if something were to happen."

"Good to know." Pouring herself a cup of coffee, she walked over to the kitchen table. After taking a few bites and sips, she looked up at Steve. "Um so it's October and my mom has been bugging me for the past couple of days. Do you want to go to my parents for Christmas?"

"Do you want me to be there?" Steve asked taking her hands in his, Casey nodded her head slowly while biting her lower lip. "Then I will be there."

"Good. I'll let my mom know." Casey said leaning over the table to kiss him softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Steve whispered on her lips, before kissing them again.

* * *

When December rolled around, Casey convinced Steve to make the trip a road trip. She wasn't a huge fan of flying and loved the scenery that you experience while driving. And on the plus side, she could use her car that she rarely drives while living in the city. Stark had offered to let them use one of the quinjets, but Steve declined when he heard about Casey's fear of flying. He wasn't going to force her to fly somewhere you could easily drive too. It also was to get used to the civilian lifestyle he was starting to take on. The drive was only 13 hours, meaning the two could split the drive and stop wherever and whenever they wanted.

"Is your whole family going to be at your parent's house the two weeks we are there?" Steve asked changing his grip on the steering wheel, into something a little more comfortable. He had been driving for 4 hours straight. Not letting Casey drive until they get closer to her hometown.

"Oh lord, no." Casey took Steve's free hand in her own, kissing the top of it gently. "Everyone lives in town or outside. We will only see everyone at Christmas. Don't worry."

"Okay, good." Letting out a large breath of relief, Steve turned the Christmas music back up. Enjoying the new songs that have been released since the last truly listened to Christmas music. And it made it feel more like Christmas. Steve felt like he hadn't truly had a real Christmas since coming up from the ice. Yes, the team did Secret Santa together. But that was only when everyone was all together. Which was rare. Now with Casey, he was having a real Christmas. Something he knows that has been missing from his life. Christmas was his favorite holiday growing up. He had memories of him and his mom opening presents on Christmas morning. The presents were never much, with his mom having to work day and night to keep them living under a roof. "This is my first Christmas."

"You are in luck then. Acme has the best Christmas decorations and best festival in the county." That started Casey on telling him every story she could think of with herself and her family's experiences at every festival. The good and the bad. Which in turn made Steve began to picture a little boy running in front of himself and pregnant Casey with a cotton candy stick in hand. A thought that he never figured he would have again.

* * *

Casey sighed happily as she drank her coffee from Starbucks while taking them to her parent's house. Her childhood home, where her twin brother was going to meet her boyfriend for the first time. Nerve racking isn't exactly what you would call it. Maybe nerve-quake was the best way to describe what she was feeling. She and Aiden told each other everything, taking in each other's word like glue. Luckily for the first two days, it was just going to be her parents and Aiden. Something Casey wouldn't have to worry too much about. It was her father's side of the family she was more worried about. There was a lot of military backgrounds there and Casey didn't know how Steve was going to handle it. Captain America was a big deal for the Montgomery's. Anyone who joined the army wanted to hear stories from their Great Grandparents and Grandparents. When Casey turned 18, and she told her parents that she was going to school to be a doctor, Frank thought it was so she could be a surgeon in the army. Even though he didn't join the army, he knew that both his children had interest. While that thought did cross her mind, she wanted to stay and save kids. And it never came up again until she met Deputy Director Maria Hill of S.H.I.E.L.D to be one of the personal doctors for the Avengers.

"Last chance before you can't turn back." Casey said as they passed the ' _Welcome to Acme, Tennessee_ ' sign. "We can go back to New York and spend Christmas with your friends. I had fun when we went for Thanksgiving. Peter was a riot. Yelling when he saw my powers fix Sam's finger after he cut it off."

Laughing slightly at the memory, Steve shook his head. "No, I want to meet your brother. In person not on Facetime."

"Okay." She said softly when she pulled into the driveway. Turning towards the super soldier sitting next to her after putting the car in park, she took his hands in her's. "Are you sure you want to do this? We can turn around and go back to the airport."

"I want to do this." Steve said freeing one of his hands, he gently placed it on her cheek. "You and I both know that if I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't be here. And that means losing you which is something I don't plan on doing any time soon. I'm here until you tell me to leave."

Capturing his lips, Casey gave him a mindblowing kiss. Well, every kiss Casey gave Steve, he thought was a mindblowing kiss. But it felt like she was adding even more emotion to this kiss. And he wasn't complaining, in fact, he wanted to make the kiss more passionate. Which was exactly what he did, without breaking the kiss he pulled her onto his lap. Which in turn made Casey gasp, giving Steve more access to make the kiss deeper. The two didn't want to stop their make out session until there was a knock on the window making them pull apart quickly, making Casey hit the back of her head on the side of the door. Rubbing the back of her head, she rolled the window down to find her brother standing on the other side.

"Hey Case, mom wants to know when y'all going to stop sucking face and come inside." Aiden said glancing quickly over at the guy who his twin sister was straddling. He knew who he was, saw him on Facetime more times then he could count. So he wouldn't be shocked when Captain America walked thru their childhood door. "So fix your head and come inside. Mom made meatballs. And she keeps slapping my hand when I go near the pot."

"Well, you probably deserve it." Casey said turning her head to her brother. "Can you get out of the way so we can get out of the car?"

Nodding his head, he opened the passenger door and helped Casey get out of the car. Off of Captain America's lap. Aiden didn't know how he was going to get over that. Deciding to ignore the super soldier until Casey introduced them, officially, he pulled his sister in for a bear hug. Swinging her around, the brother and sister laughed throughout the hug. "I missed you Case."

"I missed you too, A." Casey replied when her feet touched the ground. Looking behind her brother she found Steve pulled their bags out of the trunk and was walking towards the brother and sister. What she didn't see was Steve staring at the southern style home picturing the little boy from earlier along with a little girl playing on the front porch. "Aiden this is Steve Rogers, my boyfriend. Steve this is my brother, Aiden."

"Nice to meet you." Steve said holding out his hand towards Casey's brother. Remembering what Casey told him about Aiden. He was in the military, did his two years to make the family happy. He was going to continue but then he met his now girlfriend. And as much as he wanted to fight for his country, Aiden wanted to stay and date Amelia. Knowing he could go back if things didn't work out.

Shaking the super soldier's hand. "You too, Captain America."

"Uh, Steve will be just fine." He said pulling his hand away, glancing over at Casey who was glaring at her brother. "I'm only Captain America when the world needs saving."

"Okay." Nodding his head, Aiden lead the couple inside the house and into the living room where everyone was sitting. "I got them. We can eat now."

"Oh, I'm glad you only got us to fill up your empty stomach." Casey said taking Steve's now free hand. "Everyone this is Steve. You already know mom and dad. But this Amelia, Aiden's girlfriend."

"It's nice to meet you Steve." Amelia said pulling him into a hug which shocked Steve. He still isn't to this day used to how forward people are. "Sorry, I'm a hugger. I know your military and all but you know."

"It's okay." Steve said when they pulled away from the hug. "It's nice to meet you too Amelia."

Smirking over at her boyfriend's twin sister, Amelia pulled her into a hug. "He's so much dreamier in person."

Nodding her head in agreement, Casey winked over at Steve. "Oh, I know. You should see him do push ups. Just randomly gets down on the floor and starts."

"Just trying to impress you." Alice said wrapping her arms around her daughter. "Did he get buffer? I feel like he got buffer."

Shaking her head, Casey laughed. "Maybe, I'm sure it's possible. I see him everyday, I don't notice the changes until he points them out to me."

"As much as I want to talk about how buff my sister's boyfriend is." Aiden said making everyone look over at him. Aiden and Casey looked identical. Would be, if they were the same sex. They had the same dark blonde hair and same blue eyes. The only difference was Aiden stood almost the same height as Steve. "Can we eat now?"

Nodding her head, Alice smiled over at her son. "Yes, now we can eat."

After the enjoyable southern dinner, where Steve got to enjoy the back to back banter of Casey and her brother. He found himself sitting in the living room with Frank and Aiden while the girls cleaned up the mess in the kitchen.

"How did you and Casey meet?" Aiden asked during a commercial of the Tennessee Titans football game. They were playing the New York Giants which was Steve's team. It was a close game which made it much more fun to watch.

"At a club." Seeing the raised eyebrows of the brother and dad, he thought he needed to explain more. For as long as he's known Casey, he had never seen her drunk or wanting to drink. "Casey was there for Charlie. And I was dragged there by one of my teammates. Some guy was trying to hit on her and she found me standing at the bar and we pretended to be a couple to get the guy away from her. And we've been together ever since."

"How did she find out you were Captain America?" Frank asked turning the volume down on the TV. He wanted to know more about the man his baby girl brought home for Christmas. He may know about the War Hero and Super Soldier that had saved the world more times then he could count. But Frank also knew that there was something that Casey thought was special about the real Steve Rogers. And he wanted to get to know that man.

Smiling softly at the memory. "She told me about all the sick kids that loved the Avengers. So I showed up at the hospital in my uniform to see the kids in pediatrics. She recognized my voice. Basically knew it was me, the moment our eyes met. But didn't say anything until we were alone."

Nodding his head, Aiden slapped Steve on the back. "If you hurt her I will come after you, superhero or not. She's my twin sister."

"I'm sure you'll have help. There is a bunch of my teammates who will back you up. But I don't plan on hurting her."

"Good."


End file.
